


Road Trip!

by ravenquinzel



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO, and eve too, based on 2.05, its just villanelle being a soft bitch, what happened in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenquinzel/pseuds/ravenquinzel
Summary: what happened with Eve and Villanelle on their way to the Forest of Dean





	Road Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic, but I felt inspired with the episode so... hope you enjoy

Villanelle could not believe what just happened. Although she was much happier with the result. When Konstantin told her that she had to kill Eve earlier, she felt like her world was collapsing. She wanted to kill Konstantin (for real this time) just for saying that. The Russian woman was not ready to kill Eve; she was the woman she was in love with, the only one that made her feel all sorts of emotions. She has cried because of Eve for Christ’s sake. Oksana Astankova does not cry. She had never understood why people do that, it just makes them look ugly. But she could not act rationally when it comes to the Asian woman. From the very first time they met in that bathroom, Oksana immediately fell head over heels for Eve. And now they had finally reunited after a long time.

The whole time that she was in Eve ‘s house she had felt so overwhelmed in her presence, from the moment that she saw the older woman open the door with that tank top instead of her regular hideous clothes she felt an incredible urge to throw her against the wall and fuck her senseless. As they drank champagne of those mugs, she could not help but wonder how their own version of normal would be. She imagined Eve coming back from work to her; Eve telling her about her day; watching movies with Eve: waking up next to Eve. All of her dreams revolved around her. When Eve started telling her that she also thought about the stabbing, she felt relieved that Eve hadn’t forgotten about her, but also, she felt reassured that eve felt the same as her. And when Eve started to caress her face, she felt like she would melt right there, but she was determined to keep a poker face and try to get the job done. And, of course, she had to get revenge for the Amsterdam thing and the stabbing, so she told Eve she had taken Arsenic. But she had that coming. And she certainly did not expect that Eve asked her to work together, but she liked the idea of working alongside with Eve, so she had accepted.

That had led them here, to a car on their way to the forest of Dean to try and get information out of this ghost woman, Villanelle was taking every opportunity she had to look at Eve, to remember every bit of the beautiful face that haunted her dreams. She knew that Eve looked at her when she thought Oksana was looking away too, she felt her eyes scrutinize her, trying to read whatever emotion she was feeling; not that she minded though, she knew that she was incredibly attractive. She also felt the urge of kissing the Asian woman, to hold her hand or anything that would prove that she was here and that this was real, so instead of doing that she asked “How long is this road trip going to be”, trying to sound bored.

 

 “Uh, I think almost three hours” Eve answered, looking at her straight in the eye

 

 “You know that if you wanted to be alone with me for that long you could have just said so, right?” Villanelle said with a smirk “I could have just stayed over at your place. It would have been much more fun”

 

 “Oh, shut up” Eve said, rolling her eyes and the looking away.

 

 They stayed quiet for about half an hour, in that silence were all the things that could not be said. All the concerns they had, all the feelings they shared, the insecurities, ~~the sexual tension~~ and they knew it. At some point of the trip, Villanelle realized that Eve was starting to fall asleep, so she moved a seat closer to the tired woman.  “What are you doing?” said a sleepy Eve 

 

“What does it look like?” the Russian woman said “You’re exhausted, so I’m going to lend you my shoulder for you to sleep on” 

 

 “I’m certainly not exhausted” Eve answered while crossing her arms. 

 

 “Eve, you literally almost left your house door open? And you can barely keep your eyes open”  

 

 “You know that normal people wouldn’t sleep with assassins sitting next to them, right?” 

 

 “It's a good thing that you’re not normal, then” Oksana said, with a smile “Come on, Eve. Don’t you want to sleep with me?”

 

 “We are so done with this conversation”

 

   A few minutes had passed, in which Villanelle had already accepted her defeat, when she felt a little weight on her shoulder. She was going to say a snarky comment about it when she heard a “Don’t you dare say anything. We will never talk about this again” from Eve. 

 

 “Okay” Oksana answered softly, while a smile was slowly growing on her face  

 

She felt a warm feeling growing in her heart as she watched Eve fall asleep. She looked so soft in that moment. Her face looked so relaxed that she couldn’t resist the urge to caress the older woman’s cheek with her hand. As she did that she felt Eve snuggling to her. The Russian woman felt herself bursting with joy. As the minutes passed by, the felt herself relaxing and eventually drifting off to sleep, wishing that this car ride would never end.


End file.
